A New Beginning
by Rosalynn Specter
Summary: He thought that his agony would never end. He thought that evil was his one and only destiny. But she gave him hope and love to go on. YinxYuck oneshot, First fanfic here, so plz dont be harsh on me! Flames will get ya in trouble!


A New Beginning

**Ok, first of all, this is my first fanfic, so please don't be hard on me. This is a YinxYuck one-shot, and I really like this couple. So I'm warning ya, flames will be used to melt chocolate to eat with Flash's marshmallows at the next slash fangirls convention. XD**

**--**

Rain fell without cease or mercy. The sky was tainted with a dull dark grey. Everyone was inside their houses, leaving the town streets abandoned and empty.

The forest, normally so beautiful and full of life, was now dark and had an aura of death around it. Not a single bird sang on their branches, not a single squirrel ran among the leaves.

The only sound heard were loud sobs. Screams of agony.

These sounds of pain came from a little silhouette, crouched under an ancient oak in the middle of the forest. Raindrops slipped on his several festering wounds, mixing with the blood that oozed out of them. The creature's usually green shaggy fur was now covered in a disgusting mixture of mud and blood. His amber eyes were tightly shut, tears rolling down his face, a grimace of agony and rage written all over it.

Yuck, the evil rabbit made of all the bad things within Yin and Yang, the dark entity whose dearest wish was to be the most powerful Woo Foo Warrior of all times, was now hiding under the shadow of an oak, with his soul ripped apart.

He himself had thought that he was pure evil. That his destiny only had loneliness and shadows for him. That not a single light would shine for him.

But he was wrong. A light, a tiny light that gave him warmth and hope, lit up in the very deep of his heart.

And it was Yin the responsible of that light.

Yuck still remembered the time when he pretended to be someone he wasn't to conquer Yin's heart for his own needs. But he never thought that real love would bloom out of it. He just wanted to absorb all of Yin's Woo Foo so he could have his own body, and destroy her and his brother once and for all. But without knowing, he got something else out of it.

After that nasty encounter, the green rabbit started to feel something for the female rabbit, At the beginning, he tried to ignore it, to forget it. But the feeling grew, and it burned in his heart like a flame that would never die. He also started looking at the pink rabbit in a new light. He noticed that her eyes, blue like the ocean, glowed with kindness and joy. She sometimes was bossy and stubborn, of course, but her intentions were pure.

He dreamed for days that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance of both of them being together. He not only wanted for it to happen, he **needed **for it to happen. He wanted to be with Yin, to embrace her in a protective hug, to feel her soft lips fasten on was the only person that could………….

But he soon realized that those were only dreams. Illusions. Fantasies. They just couldn't be together. She was like water: pure, kind, eager to help people in need. He was like fire: evil, cruel and loved to cause destruction to everyone.

And now he was paying for all his evil.

Since his last encounter with Yin and Yang, dark voices had started to haunt him. Dark, evil voices that hissed in his ears all the evil deeds he had done. Dark, cruel voices that mocked him and laughed at him for his failures…

_You broke the heart of a girl you loved. How cold you?_

_Pathetic warrior, you really believed someone World love you?_

_You don't deserve to be called a villain…_

_You don't even deserve to live…_

And the voices laughed and hissed. And Yuck couldn't even stop them. The voices were killing him on the inside. To remember how much harm he had done was driving him crazy. He wanted to scare the voices away, but they were enjoying his misery. Savouring his agony. Driving him crazy until he tried to kill himself to end his pain. He didn't success at it, but the evil voices still didn't left him.

And there he was, crying under the rain, like a lost child. He could still hear the voices, rushing through his ears like the wind. Then he suddelny looked at the gray dull sky above him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?", he screamed to the sky. The only answer was the thunder booming.

What do you want from me!? You want me to die!? I have tried that already without success!!"

No answer this time.

Yuck felt rage built inside him. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he felt rage rush over his body. But he also felt something else, mixed with his rage.

Regret.

"Do you want me to apologize!? Do you!? Then I'm gong to!!"

He felt tears froming on his eyes, and then rolling down his eyes, mixing with the raindrops.

"I'm sorry!! I'm sorry I tried to kill Master Yo! I'm sorry I helped the Night Master! I'm sorry-", he held his breath, as remembering was now too painful for him.

"I'm sorry I broke Yin's heart for my own needs. I…I love her…"

He looked up in the sky again, waiting for a sign. No answer. He felt rage rushing through him again, and he screamed to the skies. And his roar of pain, of agony, of heartbreak echoed through all the valley.

He fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Nobody could save him now from his ever-lasting pain. Nobody…………

He raised his head, and found out that everything was pitch black. Not a single light was seen. Not a single sound was heard.

The rabbit felt a mixture of confusion and surprise. Where was he? Was he dead already?

Suddenly, he felt fear. Like a cold hand crushing his heart against his ribcage. It took complete hold of him. If this was death then, then he didn't want to die. This place was dark. Empty. He felt an evil presence in the air, and knew that the evil voices would haunt him as well, and this time they would never leave him.

"Yuck".

He heard a kind, soft voice behind him. He had heard it before, but he couldn't remember. He turned around and met a pair of loving sapphire eyes looking into his own amber gaze.

"Y-Yin? W-what are you doing here?", he asked, fear choking his throat.

The pink bunny just looked at him, with a sad and almost lovingly way.

"Oh Yuck, you have done so many bad things, haven't you? And it's now causing you pain, isn't it?", she whispered.

Yuck lowered his head. He knew she would never forgive him for what he did in the past. "The pain….it's too much….I just want to leave it all behind, but I can't, I just can't…."

"But there's a way to leave it all behind".

Yuck looked at Yin. She was smiling, and a faint halo of white light surrounded her frame. She looked like an angel. Yuck felt his knees wobble and the blood rising to his cheeks.

"You must leave your past behind. You must forget evil, and start a new beginning…"

"A new…beginning?"

Both just stared at each other's eyes. Sapphire against amber. Water against fire.

Both slowly closed their eyes, as their lips met. Yuck then felt very calm, his body relaxing as his arms went around her waist, and as her arms went around his neck, deepening the kiss. The darkness around the lovers dissolved, giving way to light. Cold vanished and warmth reigned.

But they didn't even notice. They just wanted to be together, for all eternity…

Yuck suddenly woke up. He found himself sleeping under the oak. The sun was rising in the horizon, the rain had stopped, and the rays of the new day slipped through the oak's leaves, illuminating his face.

_Was it all a dream?, _he thought, _a cruel dream for living me false faith?_

Then he felt something in his mouth, something he had felt way before in the past. And it tasted like…strawberries?

He couldn't help smiling as he remembered. Strawberry was Yin's favourite lip balm flavour.

"So it **was** real…", he muttered to himself.

He closed his eyes for a second. He felt the wind blow softly in his face and rustling the leaves in the trees. He loved the wind. It gave him peace and joy.

He smiled, as he knew Yin was right. There was a way to fix this. Everything wasn't lost. He could defeat the dark voices whispering in his mind, killing his soul. There was a way he and Yin could be together at last…

All he had to do was starting up again.

A new beginning…

--

YAYZ!! MY FIRST FANFIC! Ok, its not the first, I have done at least two more before, but this is the first ONE that its not crappy!! YAY!!

And it haves YinxYuck! *glomps Yin and Yuck plushies Im feeling sooo happy now!!

RxR plz! Do it for the happy couple!!

Gaby teh Aquarabbit! XD


End file.
